It's Not Always About You
by untapdtreasure
Summary: MSR Post Epi Fic for what should have happened after NEVER AGAIN. Mulder tries to leave Scully behind and go on a case solo...what happens when she catches up with him.
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Always About You

Post Never Again

Chapter 1

Scully held the petal between her fingers. The dried petal crumbled. She looked up at Mulder. "Well, I guess I'd better get to work."

"Right," was all he said. He stood up on his chair to grab a pencil from the ceiling and went straight to the paperwork that was sitting on his desk. _Not everything is about you, Mulder. _The words still went around in his head. Not only the words, but the tone she used.

She gave one last look at him before heading out. "I'll be at my desk if you need me." She left without looking back.

He only glanced briefly at her as she walked away.

She sighed and placed her back against the wall next to the elevator. "Mulder, why do you do this to me? Why do I let you?" She closed her eyes.

Mulder was literally counting down the hours till 4:00. He breathed a sigh of relief when the time finally came. He packed up his stuff.

Scully nearly collided with him as he came out of his office. "Mulder!"

"Sorry," he murmured an apology. "See you Monday."

"Wait." She said softly.

He stopped and turned around.

"Have you seen my cell?" She patted her coat pocket where it lay snuggly_. Just do it, Dana._

"No..I don't think so. You can go take a look if you want to." He handed her the key before pushing the button for the elevator.

"Mulder, want to go get a drink?"

"Can I take a rain check? I got a flight to catch."

Her face fell. "Sure…fine...whatever." Then she looked up with cold blue eyes. "On second thought...just forget it." She brushed passed him and headed toward the stairs. _If you want to act like an asshole, Mulder, I'll treat you like one._

"You're getting a nameplate and a desk on Monday, Scully. Just thought you'd like to know."

She kept walking. "I won't be here on Monday, Mulder." _Or ever again_.

"Good. You need to get away from me anyway." He sighed as the door closed behind her. He heard the beep of the elevator as the door opened.

Scully was too pissed to cry as she jammed her key into her car door. "How dare he? Who does he think he is? After all I've been through for him...the nerve."

Mulder emerged from the opposite side of the car park.

He kept walking past her and got into his own car, glancing at his watch. He reminded himself not to look back at her as he pulled out and drove to the airport.

Scully held the phone to her ear as it connected to his cell. "Answer the fucking phone, Mulder."

"Yeah, Mulder."

"After everything I've done for you, you can just walk away?"

"I'm not walking away, Scully. I really do have to catch a plane," he said softly. He sighed. "Look...you're pissed at me because I keep dragging you into my stuff. If you really don't want to be around me, don't be."

"Mulder, it isn't that and you know it." She had to control her temper. "Where are you going? And don't give me any of that its personal crap either."

"It's a case. UFO crop circles actually."

"Get me a ticket."

"Nah...you need some time off. I'll see ya." The phone clicked off.

"Mulder, damn it!" She threw her phone across the car. She did a u-turn and went back to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Walking into Skinner's office. "Where is he going?"

Skinner looked at her over his glasses. "I'm assuming by that comment you mean that Agent Mulder left without telling you again."

"Skinner, just give me his location." She was almost in his face.

"Denver. Flight 345." Scully was out the door without another word.

Scully missed that flight but was on the next one. She booked a rental car and drove around to all the hotels within the FBI budget looking for him. She found him at the last one. She knocked on his door.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Open the damn door, Mulder."

Mulder sighed. _Great...another ass chewing because I didn't take her...I can't win. _ He undid the chain and opened the door.

"I'm upstairs. Give me a call before you head out in the morning." She turned and headed up the stairs.

"Nice to see you too, Scully." he muttered. He closed the door again and went back to his case file.

In her hotel room, she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. _How did we get this way?_ She fought the urge to go downstairs to him.

Mulder left his room and went down to the lounge for a drink.

Scully tried every way she could to fall asleep. Giving up, she put on her running clothes. She jogged passed the window to the lounge. She spotted him, but kept on running.

Denver probably wasn't the safest town to be running alone at night, especially if you were a woman.

Growing concerned about her, Mulder went to find her. He didn't find her till she was halfway toward town. Seeing that she was alright, he turned around and started heading back, but she saw him first.

"Mulder, hey!" She jogged to catch up to him. "Mulder, please wait. We can't throw away four years as partners...not with what we've been through." _I feel, Scully... that you believe... you're not ready to go. And you've always had the strength of your beliefs. I don't know if my being here... will help bring you back. But I'm here._ His words echoed in her ears. She never told him that she heard him.

He stopped and waited for her. _Partners…_ that stung but he didn't show it.

She caught up with him slightly out of breath. "I want to talk to you."

"Want to walk for a bit instead?"

"Sure." She slowed her pace and finally was walking step by step beside him. "Why did you ditch me?"

"You said it yourself...I always think it's about me."

"Mulder, I was talking about me getting a tattoo. Nothing more, nothing less. I was just having a bad few days." She swallowed. "You have bad days, I don't ditch you."

Hurt flashed in his face. "Look...I just thought you wanted some time to yourself...to do whatever you wanted to."

She was silent for a block or two. "Mulder, what were you going to say? It's my what?"

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged. "You had a point."

"Please...just tell me." She sighed when he remained silent. "Fine. So what time we meeting the local police?"

"I'm meeting them at 9:00. You're doing whatever you want."

"Mulder, please stop it."

_Forget it, Mulder...she doesn't want the wounded puppy act. Suck it up._

She stopped him and turned him to face her. "Cut the crap, Mulder. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She moved closer to him. "If you keep this up, I'm gonna belt you one right across the mouth." _I kicked my brothers' asses plenty. I'm not afraid of you._

Mulder gave her a curiously sad smile. "Wanna meet for breakfast tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not Always About You

Post Never Again

A/N: This is written by Jacquie and Sassy (forgot to put that in the first chapter)

Chapter 2

Her face broke into a smile. "Sure."

"You can bring the case file to your room if you want to study it before tomorrow too."

"How about you walk me through it?"

The last remnants of Mulder's previous hurt disappeared again behind his usual dry demeanor.

When he didn't answer her, she continued. "Or I can grab it on my way up."

"It's nothing dazzling. Half a dozen people have seen UFOs over their farmland. Three of them reported family members missing."

She touched his arm then quickly pulled it away. These cases were always toughest on him. "You gonna be okay with this one?"

"I'll be fine," he reassured her. "Thanks."

They got to his room and he handed her the file. "So I'll meet you here at 7:30 for breakfast?"

"It...Sure." He managed a small smile. "Night, Scully."

"Night, Mulder." She stopped at the vending machine on her way to her room. She grabbed a snickers and a Diet Sprite. "Healthy dinner, Dana." She muttered as she placed her key in her lock. She laid across the bed and read the file front to back. She fell asleep.

Mulder on the other hand couldn't sleep. He left his room.

Scully was coming down the stairs to meet Mulder when she saw a leggy blonde closing Mulder's door behind her. Her heart sank.

She was about to turn to head back up when Mulder came out as well. Scully sighed and tried to hide her broken heart. "Sleep good?"

"Okay."

"You?"

"I slept." She said hoping he caught her double meaning.

"Good." was all he said.

Breakfast went well considering the circumstances. They met the sheriff at nine and headed out to look at the fields. The local police left them to do their own investigating. Scully was checking out an old abandoned storm cellar when she suddenly screamed.

"What?" Mulder's flashlight came down

"I'm caught on something."

Lucky for him, Scully didn't see him roll his eyes at her. "Coming."

When he'd gotten her shirt loose, she thanked him. Just then the ground shook a little and the door to the cellar slammed shut above them. Mulder pounded on the door.

"Looks like I got us stuck again." She sat down on the broken steps.

Mulder kept pounding. "Hey!" he yelled.

"We are out in a field, Mulder...no one around for miles. THEY can't hear you." She was trying to stop his pounding now. She hated small enclosed spaces.

"You could stop criticizing and help me!" he said, sounding angrier than he meant to.

"You can stop being such an asshole and try being nice to me." She was in his face.

"You're right! I don't think of anyone but myself! I'm Spooky Mulder! Asshole extraordinaire!" He threw an old brick at the door now.

She pressed him up against the concrete wall. "Always about you, isn't it, Mulder?" _Well, this is about me._ She took the back of his neck with her hand and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him deep. When she pulled away, she said, "See what you could've had last night instead of that blonde?"

"Is that what this is about?"

She didn't answer as she turned away from him muttering to herself. "Stupid, Dana. Just stupid."

He grabbed her and kissed her again. "Some scientist you are. Can't even see what's in front of you." He let go of her and began looking for a way out.

She watched him for a few moments before walking to him and laying her hand on his shoulder. "Mulder...Fox..."

"What?" He didn't want to meet her eyes for a moment, not till he had gotten himself under control again.

"Why'd you fuck her, Mulder?"

"Who said I did?" He was hurt that Scully didn't trust him.

"Beautiful girl coming out of your hotel that early in the morning...it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"We didn't...have sex," he said.

"Why not?"

"She's not you."


	3. Chapter 3

It's Not Always About You

Post Never Again

Chapter 3

Scully wasn't sure she heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"She's not you." He said a little quieter, more resigned. Then he went to sit down in the corner with his head between his knees.

She knelt in front of him and lifted his face. "Is that why you've been so mean to me lately?"

"You didn't deserve that," he acknowledged.

"Maybe I did." She said brushing hair from his forehead. "I'm the ice queen after all."

"Nah..just independent." Mulder's eyes were closing from fatigue. "How long do you think it'll be till they find us down here?"

"Not long I hope." She shivered as she sat beside him and pulled his head into her lap. "You rest."

Mulder wasn't sure if Scully was going to cuff him or not, but he gently kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she whispered. When he looked at her, her mouth lowered to his in a gentle kiss. "Try to rest okay?"

"Scully?"

"Hmmm?" She said resting her head against the cold concrete.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass."

"It's okay." She said softly. She ran her fingers along his scalp to try and soothe him.

"Not okay," he insisted. "I don't know how you put up with me," he murmured sleepily.

"Because I love you," she whispered.

"Hm..." He faintly smiled before his breathing started to even out.

One hand continued to run through his hair while the other lay draped across his stomach. His hand was on top of hers. "Mulder, do you know just how much I love you?" She whispered knowing he was asleep and couldn't hear her. "I love you so much...and I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life...or heart."

Three hours later, they were rescued.

Mulder hadn't touched or kissed her since he'd woken. Her heart was breaking. _Give him your heart and he stomps it...you should've known better. _

She was opening her hotel room door now. That was when he put his hand on her elbow. "Don't go," he whispered.

"Why not?" She said turning to face him, her voice full of tears.

"I want to make it up to you...I want to show you..." he trailed off.

"Show me what, Mulder?" She leaned back against the hotel door.

He kissed her deeply. Her hands went to his hips as his tongue gently massaged hers. She moaned into his mouth as his hand gently brushed the skin under her shirt.

"Let me show you how much I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"You love me?" She whispered as his mouth loomed over hers.

"More than anything in the world." He kissed her again, a little more desperately this time.

She didn't break the kiss as she turned the key in the door and twisted the knob. She pulled him toward her room. He was outside the door and she was inside the door then. She broke the kiss. "Once you take that step, Mulder...everything changes." She stepped back giving him space to make his choice.

Mulder's response was to sweep Scully up in his arms and carry her over to the bed. He gently laid her down, covering her body with his.

After a few minutes of kissing and caressing through their clothes, she whispered breathlessly, "Get this off." She said clawing at his shirt.

A little numbly Mulder obliged. Her fingers gently traced a path up his stomach to his chest. She lightly ran her fingers through the soft thatch of hair there. She kissed his chest gently, running her tongue to one nipple and sucking gently.

Mulder groaned. He ached for her, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for him or not, so he remained still except for the slow caressing of his hands down her back.

She started on the buttons of her own shirt.

"Can I?" he asked, his voice starting to break on him.

She replaced her hands with his. "Please."

Reminding himself sternly to be gentle with her, Mulder unfastened the buttons on her blouse. As a new patch of skin was exposed, Mulder leaned in to press warm kisses on her.

"I'm not going to break," she said as she laid on her back and the shirt spread open and her toned stomach and still bra clad breasts were visible.

"I know you're not," Mulder reassured her. _Me I'm not so sure about... _ He shook the thought away and continued his ministrations, carefully reaching behind her to remove her bra.

Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat. She was afraid to breath.

"It's alright, Dana," he whispered, looking up at her.

She ran her hand through his hair. "Is this real, Mulder?" _Please don't wake me if I'm dreaming..._

He gave her a crooked grin. "Well, if it is a dream, we're both in trouble." Mulder gently lifted her so he could remove her blouse and bra. His brow furrowed slightly in concentration as he began kissing and caressing her breasts.

She felt her heart skip a beat and whimpered out loud. She looked down at him. "God, your mouth...fire..."

He leaned up to kiss her softly. "Let yourself go," he whispered. "It's all about you."

She smiled softly. "It's about both of us."

"Not tonight." His tongue darted out to taste her again.

She shivered. "Mulder..."

His fingers went down to her jeans unfastening the zipper as he continued to probe and taste her skin.

She reached down to help him only to have her hands pinned above her head. "Aggressive...I like it."

He grinned at her as he tugged down her pants and panties. He wasted no time with touching her intimately.

She felt his hand and tongue on her inner thigh and the only thought in her head was how to get him out of his clothes too. She gripped the sheet with one hand and his hair with the other. She moaned softly.

"Like that huh, Princess?" he murmured.

"Only if I'm the only princess in your heart." She whispered.

He leaned up to kiss her.

She kissed him back. "You're way over dressed, Mulder." She reached for his jeans.

He swatted her hands away again. He began kissing down her inner thighs again, determined to make her lose control. Her breath escaped in gasps as his tongue teased and caressed her. "Let go," he urged her.

"I want you inside me." She said softly.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before getting up and removing his jeans and underwear.

Another shiver coursed through her body as she looked him over. She licked her lips. "Come on, Romeo." She gently tugged his arm so that he was on top of her once more. Her mouth found his neck and she nibbled.

"Ready?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

The love making that followed was sweet and tender. Mulder showed her just how much he loved her. She saw into his soul. Just as she was letting go, she whispered, "If you ever leave me, take me with you." Pleasure coursed through her body and she shivered as he continued to thrust into her.

"Never leaving you..." He kissed her forehead as he groaned her name. "Let go..." He could feel that she was getting ready to let go a second time. He thrust a little harder.

She screamed his name as the passion built within her and burst. She felt like she was no longer a part of her own body. She clung to him.

Mulder followed a few moments later. Scully felt his tears against her skin. She held him tighter. "I love you." She kissed his head.

Mulder started to move off of her. He was afraid of squishing her. "Don't go." Her hands were on his back. "Please don't go."

"I'm bigger than you are. Don't want to squash you."

She tugged his chin so that I'm looking into his eyes. "Listen to me...I like the feel of you...pressing against me...touching me..."

"Sssh...okay, sweetheart." He gently kissed her sweaty forehead.

"This is forever, right?" She murmured as her eyelids drooped lazily.

"And longer."

She giggled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sleep, Princess," Mulder murmured gently as he kissed her neck again.

She sighed as her eyes slowly closed. "Be here when I wake up."

"I'll be here every morning if you want me…" Mulder's eyes widened at the slip. He hoped Scully wouldn't be scared by that.

"I want you." She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

THE END


End file.
